


Sparkle

by himarisu



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himarisu/pseuds/himarisu
Summary: Daniel accidentally confesses to Jihoon because he's too sleepy and tired to think properly.





	Sparkle

* * *

“Hey, Jihoon.”

“Yeah?”

“I think I have a crush on you.”

It’s 2:37 a.m. and they should be tucked in their beds at home having the greatest sleep of their lives, but Daniel and Jihoon are still in the university’s dance practice room long after all the other members of their club had left. Jihoon insisted he needed extra practice for the upcoming competition at another university. Daniel claimed he needed it too, and not just because Jihoon was staying behind and he wanted to spend more time with him. At this point, however, Daniel is ready to collapse onto the tattered sofa in the corner of the room and get some serious sleep but chooses to perch himself against the wall behind Jihoon instead, watching him closely as Jihoon continues to go on, and on, and on. But maybe Daniel should have chosen to do the former instead because he’s yawning every two seconds or so, and he does some pretty stupid things when he’s beyond sleepy and can’t think straight—like this, for example.

“Think?” Jihoon huffs out, not missing a single beat in the choreography despite the abrupt confession.

Daniel straightens his back at the response. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, unable to single out an appropriate reply before his mouth started moving by itself again.

“Out of the seven other words I said, you chose to comment on _that_ one?” he exclaims.

Needless to say, Daniel is slightly taken aback. He was expecting more than just a one-word reply—much less a calm and composed one—given how he confessed literally out of nowhere. Even something like ( _God forbid_ ), “Sorry, but I know for sure I don’t,” would have been better because then Daniel would actually have an idea of what Jihoon thinks of him instead of this ambiguous shit.

Jihoon comes to a stop and scans Daniel in the mirror. The room that merely echoed the squeaks and screeches from his shoes the past few hours is now filled with the sounds of his heavy panting. Jihoon tries to catch his breath, and it’s not until everything is silent that he turns around to face him with a serious expression.

“Hyung,” he replies earnestly, “I think you actually meant six and not seven since you said ‘I’ twi—”

Daniel finally figures out what Jihoon meant with his one-word question, which took him way longer than it would have if he wasn’t currently dying from his lack of sleep (and now, embarrassment).

“Holy fuck,” he mumbles to himself, suddenly recounting incidents he had with Jihoon. “Was I that obvious?”

Well, it _is_ apparent that Daniel enjoys Jihoon’s presence to the point where he’s always slinging his arm around Jihoon’s shoulders, and maybe even resting his hand on his knee or thigh, but that’s honestly not even that bad. And, fair enough, there _was_ that one time when the club members had an impromptu dance battle because they were bored out of their minds, where maybe Daniel was a little over the top with his cheering whenever it was Jihoon’s turn and he did anything remotely close to a dance move. And maybe also that time when he got caught totally-not-low-key stealing glances at Jihoon’s body while he was changing outfits backstage (by the boy himself, no less) and _oh my fucking God Kang Daniel how did you only realise how fucking obvious you were now_.

Daniel collapses his head onto his rough hands, not daring to look at Jihoon in the eyes anymore. He can feel his ears burning red from his fingertips, and no doubt it looks that way too. _Fucking kill me right now_.

He hears Jihoon approaching him after a while with careful, slow steps. He plops himself down right in front of Daniel—he can tell from the warmth radiating from Jihoon’s body—but he still can’t bring himself to look up.

They sit still in silence for a few moments before Jihoon speaks up. “You were really cute at times though,” he softly says. “There were even times when I felt the urge to kiss you.”

_...Kiss?_

Daniel shoots his head up at the unexpected choice of words considering how pathetic he must have looked in Jihoon’s eyes, but they both jump a little, Jihoon at Daniel’s sudden movement, Daniel when he sees Jihoon’s flushed face mere centimetres from his own. Daniel is surprised to see Jihoon’s cheeks are especially _red_ —but whether it’s because he’s still recovering from dancing or because he’s embarrassed at what he just said, Daniel can’t really tell. What he _can_ tell is that Jihoon just openly expressed his supposed affection for Daniel, and his heart races a little faster at the thought. Daniel’s eyes flit upwards to Jihoon’s own to search for answers, but his breath hitches. His eyes are sparkling. It isn’t the dazzling, blinding kind of sparkle, but the one that makes you want to get lost in them with wonder, the kind that pulls you in hard, the sparkle that makes you think stars don’t only exist in outer space, but in people too.

“Kiss?” Daniel repeats quietly, out loud this time.

Jihoon slightly smirks, eyes glinting as if he was expecting the question. “Yeah,” he breathes, shifting Daniel’s hands away from his face, cupping his full cheeks with his soft hands, “like this.” His mesmerising eyes flutter to a close and he leans in.

Daniel initially freezes at the sensation of Jihoon’s firm, chapped lips against his. It’s not like he never thought about kissing him before, it’s just that he isn’t prepared for it and didn’t think it would happen so soon. He eventually relaxes into Jihoon’s tender kisses, hands slowly travelling up to the back of his head, drawing him a little bit closer with every stroke of his smooth, silky hair. Their lips linger for a moment after every soft kiss, but Daniel is clearly yearning for more contact with the way he’s unconsciously biting Jihoon’s bottom lip every time this happens. With every brush of their lips, every quick gasp in between kisses, he can feel his heart pounding faster, fireworks going off a mile a minute.

Daniel is the one who breaks the kiss first because he’s already way too breathless, and Jihoon is way too beautiful and overwhelming for his heart right now, and... yeah.

Wow.

Daniel must have run his hands through Jihoon’s hair a lot more than he thought he did because it looked a complete, dishevelled mess right now. Jihoon’s eyes flickers with annoyance, probably because Daniel pulled away before he was fully satisfied, but they're still lined with tears from how good it felt ( _for the both of them_ , Daniel noted) nonetheless. Soft pants are escaping between Jihoon’s slightly parted lips, which are noticeably wet and swollen, and clearly inviting him in for more kisses. Blood starts rushing in Daniel’s ears at the sight, and he has to close his eyes shut to physically stop himself from leaning in to kiss Jihoon again.

“Wow. Yeah... alright, okay,” Daniel laughs and finds the determination to open his eyes again. “I definitely have a crush on you, Jihoon.”

Jihoon’s slight frown turns into a smile at the more concrete confession, and Daniel can almost see a hint of mischief behind it before Jihoon quickly turns it into a pout. “Geez,” Jihoon whines, “do you know just how long I waited for you to tell me that?”

Fireworks are set off for the second time in Daniel’s heart, and this time he can’t resist the urge to pull Jihoon in for another kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic but I hope you enjoyed it ;w;
> 
> Please feel free to leave constructive criticism or prompts or anything really.  
> I'd also be really happy to talk to you guys about Nielwink in general!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/himarisuu)  
> [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/himarisu)


End file.
